


Happy Pride!

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Pride, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Pride - 2018Lance is a proud bisexual! And even in space you better believe he's going to make sure everyone knows what month it is~Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Pride!

"Hey," Lance said in a rather commanding voice. He was smirking, with his arms crossed. "Now it's Pride. That means you're legally obligated to give me twenty dollars or else I'll throw you out the airlock."

Lotor sneered at him.

"There's no way I'm going to give you money over some made up law."

Lance shrugged. Okay, if that's the way he wanted to be now. His hand hovered dangerously over the airlock button. "...it's not made up," he said ominously. 

Lotor sweated nervously. It was all of a sudden, and he hadn't been expecting it. He fished out a fifty dollar bill and shoved it in his direction. 

"...shit dude, here. Keep the change."

Lance just smirked some more. 


End file.
